<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Office pool by sunsetseas77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271558">Office pool</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetseas77/pseuds/sunsetseas77'>sunsetseas77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barney is Brainy, Beverages are imbibed, F/F, Fake NOT dating au, Is that a Brainy and Nia courtship starting?, Jess knows all, Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Kara may be trying to contain her, Lena may be having a little fun, Siobhan’s not wrong about certain things, Winn starts it, sometimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:56:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetseas77/pseuds/sunsetseas77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the two new bosses at work were really cute together? What if you worked hard at your job and allowed yourself a little competitive distraction with your co-workers?</p><p>General shenanigans with a few poignant moments.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Office pool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don’t try this at work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena Luthor draws attention. It isn’t surprising. She’s beautiful, poised, brilliant, charismatic, famous. She’s used to being seen.</p><p>Kara Danvers evades scrutiny and does it without anyone suspecting that’s what she’s doing. To those who actually focus on her though, she’s memorable in her own way, height and striking features, including sky blue eyes, paired with a deep kindness and searching mind.</p><p>And when the two of them are in proximity to each other it isn’t just their individual attributes that feed the eyes and the atmosphere. Observers would say it’s a chemistry that crackles.</p><p>Observers including the co-workers watching Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers chatting and looking at each other like that, holding their travel mugs just outside of Research &amp; Development where the division’s solid inner wall meets the short, glassed one with entry into the workspace.</p><p>Nia motions to Winn as she straightens and steps away from the desk where he’s searching his computer for the meme he was excited to show her. She stands, spinning the straw stuck in her smoothie, trying to appear indifferent in her watchfulness.</p><p>The two part with Kara giving a little wave and Lena smiling softly after her. A squeaky wheel let’s Nia know that Winn has rolled over to join her.</p><p>“You should really get that fixed.”</p><p>“It’s part of my brand. Ask my fellow R&amp;Dites,” Winn says distractedly, as fixated as Nia and just as bad at hiding his stare as he fiddles with his collar. “A coffee stop together and she’s so smitten,” he gushes about the VP of his division.</p><p>“I think they should date,” Nia says, turning away as Lena walks past the glass and starts down the short corridor beyond it that leads to her office. Noticing they’ve been joined by a third member of their usual klatch, now stopped just behind Winn, Nia petitions, “Sam, make it happen.”</p><p>“Me?” Sam replies, setting down a document on Winn’s desk with one hand and pointing to herself with the other. She knows what this conversation is about without asking. “First, she’s my boss. And second, while she’s great, I don’t know her very well. We’ve barely gotten beyond office talk in the five weeks she’s been here.”</p><p>Winn tips his head back against his chair to look upside down at Sam, put together as always in a black suit and white silk shirt. “You knew her in Metropolis, though.”</p><p>“I was there for less than a year before I got the promotion here,” Sam replies, “and we didn't interact a lot. I remember she came along to happy hour twice – she could be really funny and generous, but also quiet. I’ve been on a quarterly division call over the past couple years and seen her with the team in Metropolis, but that’s it. I wasn’t her direct report until she got here.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Winn responds, contemplating. He straightens up in his chair and spins to face her. “Okay, doesn’t matter. You’re very persuasive. Just put some effort into it.”</p><p>Nia steps up behind him and nods along, sipping her breakfast.</p><p>Sam shakes her head even as she smiles at Winn’s cheekiness. “Not doing that. Now,” her finger taps on the schedule she’s dropping off, “take a look at that and bring it with you to our meeting this afternoon.”</p><p>She looks over to their guest, smile still in place. “Nia, it’s great to see you this morning. But didn’t your boss just head back to your department? Weren’t you mentioning yesterday a critical deadline that she gave you?”</p><p>Nia’s eyes widen at the reminder. She heads out the glass door as Sam turns back towards the corner cubicle a director rates, a step up from the desks and lab benches that fill much of the cavernous area.</p><p>“Hey, Sam.” Sam looks back at Winn’s call. “I don’t think we’re the only ones who see it. What about a friendly office pool? We’d probably have a decent number of takers, and good odds with Ms. Luthor in our midst.”</p><p>His answer is a mischievous grin flitting across Sam’s face.</p><p>*</p><p>Jess preceded Lena Luthor in her move to National City, preparing the way for her boss and the presumed heir to a company battered by its former leader’s criminal activities. There’s no satisfying official word on why the youngest Luthor, still in the position she held in Metropolis, is here. But it’s rumored the company will be rebranded and National City will become its new international headquarters. And the most talked-about prediction is that Lillian Luthor will relinquish her caretaker role at the upcoming board meeting, making way for her daughter to be proclaimed the new CEO after sufficient behind-the-scenes preparation.</p><p>And Jess is tied into all of it. But that side of Lena Luthor, the corporate intrigue side, is not what has Nia in front the desk of the woman she regularly chats with when she stops by the nerd factory, as it’s semi-affectionately known.</p><p>“So,” Nia moves on from her conversation starter about the most amazing moisturizer she’s ever used and finds something fascinating about her fingernails, “I’ve noticed that Kara’s up here kind of frequently.” She knows it’s a low-probability play, but a little insider information never hurt. She has a pool to win.</p><p>“That may say more about how often you’re up here,” Jess replies with a cryptic smile. </p><p>“Touché,” Nia allows. “But maybe there’s another reason,” she wheedles, “one you know something about.”</p><p>“I know about lots of things,” Jess agrees with a confident nod. She leans forward with a conspiratorial air and lowers her voice causing Nia to bend down slightly, “I can’t tell you about any of them.”</p><p>“Argh, you’re so annoying,” Nia exclaims, straightening with a shake of her head even as she settles one of the coffee cups from her 4-cup holder in front of Jess. She dramatically turns to get the skirt flip for emphasis as she walks away. She knows Jess’ smile behind her is likely as close to a smirk as the woman allows herself in a professional setting. </p><p>*</p><p>Noonan’s really has the best hot chocolate, Kara thinks as she sips carefully to avoid destroying the cream art for as long as possible. She hasn’t come here since she left CatCo Worldwide Media over two months ago; she’s settling into a very gratifying existence where she is now, but she’s missed the cafe. Its location many blocks from her current employer makes it a good choice to get away from the office. And, even more importantly given what’s she’s found out, it allows escape from the more-curious-than-usual coworker. There’s a timing to maintain around what’s going on in their lives.</p><p>She glances across the small table at Lena’s bent head. The executive is working her way through Kara’s recent press release, a hand resting on the rim of her espresso. Kara appreciates how good she looks in a burgundy suit and black top fringed with lace. The autumn sun through the window behind them touches her arm and hand and lights up part of her hair.</p><p>When Kara sees the change around Lena’s eyes that indicates she’s done reading and the hand drops to tighten around the cup handle, she decides to bring up what’s come to her attention.</p><p>“You know, there’s an office pool on us getting together.”</p><p>Lena looks over at the pensive, adorable woman in an immaculate navy pinstriped white button-up and intricate blonde braid, a glint in her eye. </p><p>“I’ve heard,” she says, ready to mess with Kara a little. But how much is it messing with someone if she may actually go through with it? “I’m thinking about getting HR to set up a fake new employee account so I can get in on it.”</p><p>“Lena,” Kara exclaims, lowering her voice when a customer a couple of tables away glances over. “Why would you do that?” she admonishes. Though Kara’s pretty sure she can think of some reasons given, well, Lena.</p><p>“Kara,” Lena replies, expression suddenly scandalized and hand going to her chest, “people are trying to profit off of my personal life.” She drops her hand to pick up her drink. </p><p>Kara shakes her head even as she can’t keep from chuckling. “The shock and outrage are not convincing. And hasn’t that been the story your entire adult life?”</p><p>“Exactly. I’m not saying I’ll do it, but sometimes you have to make your own fun. Aren’t you the one that reminds me of that?”</p><p>“Yes,” Kara breaths out fondly, “but increase participants, increase speculation.”</p><p>Lena shrugs, grinning. Then she lifts up the press release. “This looks good. I just have a couple of comments.”</p><p>*</p><p>“Siobhan Smythe,” Winn drawls out the name of the head of Marketing as she walks by them clustered around Nia’s desk in Media Relations. The brunette is eye-catching in a scoop neck vanilla sheath dress that pairs beautifully with her recent tan courtesy of Bora Bora. Winn’s voice may be a little louder than necessary; his tone might flirt with antagonistic.</p><p>“Short man,” Siobhan responds, coming to a halt beside the group. Her gaze flits to the ceiling at that, then back to Winn. Eyes narrowing, she corrects herself, “Oh wait, that’s not your nickname. Right, it’s Schott Man.”</p><p>Winn bristles, but out of the corner of his eye he catches Nia’s ‘don’t’ hand movements and Barney’s subtle head shake. Taking the cue to ignore the bait, he goes with sarcasm, “How long have you been working on that one? Months?”</p><p>Siobhan doesn’t seem to hear him, her attention caught by something else. </p><p>“What’s this?” She plucks the folded spreadsheet out of Winn’s loose grip. He haplessly flails after it as she unfolds and holds it up, her back now to him.</p><p>“Oh my. Are you the ones behind the rumored pool?” She looks back at them with a devious grin. </p><p>“Maybe,” Nia answers, squaring her shoulders.</p><p>“Are you looking to place a wager?” Barney unexpectedly pipes up. They all look to him with furrowed brows before Siobhan returns her attention to the spreadsheet.</p><p>“I don’t think so,” she responds to Barney while looking at Winn. “I may have an eye on our blonde hottie myself. Not exactly my type, but I think there’s more there than meets the eye. I mean, those biceps... You know,” the spreadsheet waves back and forth in her hand, “our meetings have gotten quite chatty. We’ve even had coffee.”</p><p>Winn sputters and Nia looks taken aback, but Barney simply contemplates her.</p><p>“I calculate you have a less than one percent chance of success in such a romantic pursuit,” Barney supplies, tone noncommittal. When Siobhan rounds on him, looking offended, he takes advantage of her distraction to deftly snatch the spreadsheet back.</p><p>“You seriously underestimate me,” Siobhan answers, but the raise of her eyebrows is an obvious exaggeration and amusement at the three of them pokes through. She starts to walk away, gesturing back between Barney and Winn. “Don’t you two have something to develop?”</p><p>Winn groans when Siobhan’s far enough away, entering the workspace of her adjacent department.</p><p>“I can’t believe Barney and I had to bodily keep your drunk self from hitting on her at the fourth of July picnic.”</p><p>“Saving you from guaranteed mortification and a visit from Pam in HR,” Barney adds. </p><p>“That was not to be spoken of. I’m rethinking friendship with both of you,” Winn grumbles the threat non-threateningly, holding out a hand for Barney to place the paper in it.</p><p>“Do you think she was serious?” Nia asks.</p><p>“No,” Winn scoffs, “except about the attractive part. Because, you know, Kara is. But could you see Siobhan with that sweet, cardigan-wearing woman whom we’ve heard unironically say ‘Golly’? Siobhan, with that sharp tongue and more pairs of Louboutins than a Luthor?</p><p>Nia’s head swivels swiftly to stare at him.</p><p>“What? I know fashion. You just can’t tell by looking at me.” He taps his chin. “But she makes a good point about other suitors. We may need more information.”</p><p>*</p><p>“Hi, you two,” Kara calls out as she strolls up to Jess’ desk to find Lena’s standing in a patterned black and white blouse and black pencil skirt, chatting with her assistant. She focuses on Lena. “I got your message. What’s up?”</p><p>“Well, I have an unexpected break in my schedule,” Lena explains as she turns to face Kara, letting herself briefly admire her in a rose wrap top. “I wanted to ask you if you’d be free to join me in trying out a new noodle bar.”</p><p>Kara tilts her head away to side-eye Lena, smiling the whole time. “And you needed me up here to do that,” she states, mentally shaking her head. “Are we going on a platonic lunch date together?”</p><p>“If you’re up for it. The reservation’s been made.”</p><p>“I’d love to.” Kara winks, a little jolt of pride going through her when pink finds Lena’s cheeks. “I thought you’d never ask.” </p><p>“Jess,” Jess looks up from the screen she’s been studiously ignoring them with to again pay attention to her boss, “I should be back in 90 minutes. You can let people know where I am and whom I’m with if you’d like.” Lena peeks over to the glass separating them from her division, a sly smile playing on her lips. “Though interested parties seem to be out so you may not have to.”</p><p>“Of course, Ms. Luthor,” Jess replies, expression unchanged. </p><p>Lena’s hand brushes against Kara’s forearm as she passes by her, to indicate she should come along, and Kara follows, the ulterior motive for her physical presence confirmed.</p><p>“Are you trying to rile things up with the almost hand touch?” she asks as they reach the elevator.</p><p>“No,” Lena responds, pushing the button for the ground floor.</p><p>“Of course not,” Kara says, rolling her eyes at Lena’s impish behavior. </p><p>At the end of a speedy descent in the executive elevator, a thought strikes Kara. </p><p>“Wait, is Jess in the pool?” she asks, placing her hand lightly on Lena’s arm and trying to make stern eye contact with her. “Are you getting a cut?”</p><p>Lena responds with a look meant to let Kara know she had never thought of and would never think of such a thing. </p><p>“Of course not! Jess wouldn’t do that,” Lena professes, exiting the elevator with accelerating strides. “She’s such a rule follower, at least about things like that.”</p><p>Kara nods as she steps rapidly to catch Lena. “But you know that she definitely wouldn’t do it because you asked her about it, didn’t you?”</p><p>“Come on,” Lena beckons to her. “We don’t want to be late and lose our table.”</p><p>*</p><p>“Who is that?” Nia asks as they walk up to her desk after lunch, causing three heads to turn and look for the subject of her question.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Sam says, intrigued, as she takes in the visitor with short, dark red hair in jeans, boots, and a leather jacket standing in Kara’s office doorway. She’s talking to Kara with a familiar ease.</p><p>“What are you all so loud about?” Siobhan asks as she diverts, taking a step from her path through the desks towards them.</p><p>“Nothing,” Nia responds at the same time Barney chimes in, “The identity of Kara Danvers’ guest.”</p><p>Siobhan gives them a withering look, ending on Nia. “Seriously? Have you never seen Alex Danvers? How much time do you spend in your own department?”</p><p>Winn’s eyes have never gone so wide. “She’s <i>married</i>??!”</p><p>Sam just keeps his full question from echoing through the area with a quick hand over his mouth to muffle the last word. It still earns them some curious looks, but Kara and her visitor don’t budge.</p><p>“That’s her sister!” Siobhan’s hiss clearly communicates her opinion that they’re idiots. “Is this what you all do all day?”</p><p>Sam tries to give off the indignant air of fellow management, but her attention has drifted back to the doorway, which Alex Danvers is now walking away from, and personal interest completely undercuts her. “Really? How often does she stop by?”</p><p>Shaking her head, Siobhan continues on her way to Kara’s office. “This place is careening downhill.”</p><p>*</p><p>“So, I’ve been thinking about how it would be good to access more intel,” slips nonchalantly out of Winn one day, as he sits with feet up on his desk.</p><p>“Oh no,” Nia groans. She’s leaned back in a seat borrowed from an empty lab bench, preparing for and at the same time hoping to dissuade him from regaling them with his expertise. But, reconsidering his statement, she turns to him, concerned. “That’s cheating though.”</p><p>Winn’s hands come up as if to say ‘eh’, as he argues, “Anyone can do a little research. There’s no rules against it.”</p><p>It earns him a hard look. “Isn’t that also kind of stalkery?”</p><p>“Not that I would,” he says slowly, puckering his lips at the label like he’s sampled the most extreme of the Sour Patch Extreme candies. “Just saying that I was considering. That I could.”</p><p>Barney barks out a laugh from where he’s leaning against the side of Winn’s desk, double-checking some specs for their joint project. “Lena would eat you for snack.”</p><p>Winn wags a finger at his friend. “The saying is eat you for lunch. And why are you so sure? You don’t think I’m amazing?”</p><p>Barney gives him the smile one would bestow on a gifted, chaotic child. “Lena Luthor holds more patents than many inventors twice her age. Her work on energy and propulsion is cutting edge. At the same time, she develops things that help so many, because she reaches out and works to understand the need. Her image inducer caused technology in that area to leap ahead and made a huge difference in the lives of many aliens.” He fixes Winn with a solemn gaze. “She’d discover you before you got to step two in whatever plan you have.”</p><p>“I guess it’s lucky that I don’t usually work from a plan then.” But Winn looks thoughtful despite the bravado. “And that I’m not going to do it.”</p><p>“You’re familiar with her inventions, like the image inducer?” Nia’s gentle question draws Barney’s attention. He looks over to see an openness in her gaze. The little pocket of friends he has here allow things to remain unsaid and he knows that can continue. Or he could take a step.</p><p>“Yes,” he answers seriously, “I am intimately familiar.”</p><p>Outside in the corridor, unseen, Lena watches the three of them through the corner glass. She brings her hand up to her mouth and Kara suspects there may be a sly smile hidden behind the gesture with the way Lena’s eyes glitter. </p><p>“Lena’ she says her voice chiding and full of laughter at the same time, “be nice.”</p><p>“I am nice,” Lena insists. “Just observing. Sources suggest Nia and Winn are the instigators. Sam’s more circumspect, but possibly a third ringleader. And Brainy’s pretty much in the sidecar, along for the ride.”</p><p>“Good to know what we’re up against,” Kara offers, eyes going to the sky due to all five of them.</p><p>“I’ll even prove I’m nice and not interact with you in a provocative manner. You should head back now before they see us.”</p><p>“Fine,” Kara agrees, but then her face shifts, uncertainty surfacing. “Do you think you can meet us for drinks this evening? I know Lois would love to see you.”</p><p>Lena’s face starts to fall before she regroups quickly to put on a practiced smile. “We’ll see,” she replies. “I have a call with Taipei.”</p><p>“Okay.” Kara doesn’t push against Lena’s unease, just captures her hand and gives it a quick squeeze while holding her attention. “I’ll text you later.”</p><p>At Lena’s nod, Kara releases her hand and heads to the elevator.</p><p>*</p><p>The next week, the group’s dispersing from Winn’s station, their regular Tuesday morning coffee run at an end.</p><p>“See you later, Barney,” Nia says with a small toasting motion of her cup.</p><p>Barney’s hands come up. “Wait.”</p><p>Sam and Nia stop and Winn spins back from his workstation.</p><p>Barney’s voice is low, and they lean closer so he doesn’t have to project any further. “I just wanted you all to know that I go by Barney most of the time. But with people who know me better, when we’re not in public places, I also go by Brainy.”</p><p>Each of his friends is a picture of patience as he pauses and inhales, “It’s short for Brainiac 5. How I was known, on other planets.”</p><p>Nia moves first to give him a careful side hug. Sam follows, putting an arm across his back to give his shoulder a very quick squeeze. “Thank you for telling us,” she says as she steps away.</p><p>Winn holds his fist out for a bump that Brainy’s hand meets.</p><p>“You are welcome,” Brainy says.</p><p>*</p><p>Supergirl strolls out of Lena’s office and over to greet Jess. After a minute, Lena joins them and Supergirl’s soon pacing along the corridor by Jess’ station doing an energetic blow-by-blow of a ship rescue in the bay this morning.</p><p>Winn follows a chattering Brainy and Nia around the corner, ready to make a second right into R&amp;D. The two in front are absorbed in conversation as Brainy opens the door for his companion. He follows her through but looks back when Winn doesn’t catch the door that’s being held for him.</p><p>Frozen outside the door, Winn’s staring down the hallway at a gesticulating superhero. As soon as Brainy and Nia realize what’s happening, Brainy props the door with his foot and each grab an arm.</p><p>“They’re having a private conversation, Winslow,” Nia prods. “Don’t make a scene.”</p><p>Both tug and Winn, broken from his stupor, moves. They don’t go many steps in though, staying at an angle that allows them to see.</p><p>Winn finds enough of his voice to squeak out, “Our boss knows Supergirl.” He’s breathing more rapidly than usual. “She probably knows Superman, too.”</p><p>“Jealous?” Nia inquires.</p><p>His breathing evens out then, his voice deepens almost to normal, and he shakes his head furiously. “No.”</p><p>Nia’s unimpressed expression pulls an admission from him, “Maybe. I want to be that cool.”</p><p>“Good luck,” she teases.</p><p>The story being told down the hallway ends, and the three suddenly find themselves under Supergirl’s scrutiny when she pivots towards them. Surprisingly, she gives a smile of recognition and waves.</p><p>Brainy waves back.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Winn bleats out, “you know Supergirl too?”</p><p>Brainy shrugs and answers self-consciously, “I’ve met her a couple of times. And, she’s probably also just being polite and acknowledging us considering she could have heard everything we said.”</p><p>Winn blanches at the reminder.</p><p>“If you want to have some fun give me a huge smile as you leave,” Kara hears Lena murmur behind her. “A super smile.” Jess doesn’t quite hide her snort.</p><p>Kara turns to her. “Ooohhh, competition. I see the way you think.” Kara glances down then back, just stifling the exact smile Kara would give Lena. “Kara Danvers might be appalled but Supergirl can help out.”</p><p>She sends Lena a killer smile, causing Winn and Nia to inhale loudly in sync, before heading to what the three onlookers suspect is her exit off Lena’s balcony. </p><p>Sam walks up to Lena from the elevator as Supergirl’s disappearing from view, the timing and a faint frown suggesting she saw the exchange. </p><p>Following a few words with Lena, she heads in their direction. The doors have just swung shut behind her when she exhales her feelings on the matter, “No, no, nope. That super cheerleader needs to keep her fantastic feats and that fantastic face far away from here.”</p><p>*</p><p>“I can’t believe it’s taking this long – they’re perfect for each other,” Nia groans between short puffs to cool her tea.</p><p>“Well, the question has come up if they can even date, though it hasn’t stopped anyone from participating. It could be some sort of HR no-go,” Winn suggests.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Nia says, look gone dreamy, not interested in potential corporate hold-ups, “I say where there’s a will, there’s a way. And with all of that pressure and the stress of being Lena Luthor, she needs a cute girlfriend to help her work that out. Right, Sam?”</p><p>Sam had been nodding along as if listening to their conversation while giving the schematic Winn had asked her about an annoyed look. She breaks out of her reverie and seems to realize what she may be nodding along with when her brain processes Nia’s words. “Wait, what?”</p><p>*</p><p>“What?” Kara asks balancing two donuts on top of her untouched coffee’s lid as she brushes across herself at some unseen but probably mortifying crumbs from her first breakfast.</p><p>“What what?” is Lena’s less than helpful response as they head towards Jess.</p><p>“Why are you looking at me like that?” Kara has stopped searching and stopped walking, straightening up from her clothing check.</p><p>“It’s just every time I’ve seen you today, you are honestly glowing. Even more than usual.” Lena sends an affectionate smile at Kara before looking to her office, needing to get back to an always-packed schedule.</p><p>Before she can step away, Kara scoots a little closer to Lena’s side to avoid any prying ears other than Jess’, which have the highest degree of discretion. “Today, I’m just really, really, really happy we’re working in the same city, and even more amazingly, in the same building. Some days it just hits me harder than others.”</p><p>Kara pulls back, raises her eyebrows with an appealing smirk, turns to neatly place the top donut in Jess’ now outstretched hand – she never looks up from the team meeting she’s in - and walks away. Lena’s left to abruptly shake herself out of the euphoric feeling brought on by Kara’s words so she can step over to her door and return to work.</p><p>“Did you see that?” Nia barely keeps herself from bounding about when she stands up from where she was crouched behind Winn’s chair to look over his shoulder. “Are there any spots open for the rest of the week?”</p><p>“No,” Sam says with a grin, leaning on Winn’s workstation at exactly the right angle to keep events in sight through the glass while looking like she’s talking to him. “But Winn and I have some covered. I’m sure we could treat you to a bubble tea with the winnings.” She and Winn slap hands.</p><p>“I hate you two,” Nia states emphatically, drawing a laugh from Winn.</p><p>“Though,” Nia gets a thoughtful look, “Maybe no one has won. How do we know we haven’t missed it?”</p><p>“Not possible. Those two are barely discrete around each other now. If they were official, we’d know immediately,” Winn states.</p><p>Brainy edges into the group, holding the engine piece that he and Winn have been designing, but it’s clear he’s been listening when he tells Nia, “You still have a 4.5% chance of winning, Nia.” </p><p>His attempt to make her feel better earns a grateful look. Then she takes the piece out of his hand and sets it down in front of Winn.  </p><p>“Come on,” she plucks at his shirt as she steps by him, “let’s go to lunch and leave these two. My treat.”</p><p>Brainy’s face lights up and he follows after her.</p><p>*</p><p>“We’re two months in and there’s still a lot of interest, especially in the next few weeks. But the level of potentially romantic activity hasn’t changed recently,” Winn informs as they walk down a windy sidewalk, clutching warm beverages in cold hands.</p><p>“You have some sort of tip line?” Sam asks, pulling her scarf tighter around her collar.</p><p>“Nah. I just hear things,” Winn replies.</p><p>“They seem to be quite happily hunkered down in the phase of just being incredibly good-looking and low-key affectionate together,” Nia comments with a shiver from a stronger gust hitting them.</p><p>“That could be enough for them,” Brainy states, pulling his beanie down over his ears.</p><p>“Of course,” Nia agrees. “I do just want them to be happy. They both seem like the kind of people that should be.”</p><p>“Definitely,” Sam responds for all of them.</p><p>*</p><p>Kara thinks back to a few nights ago at Lena’s apartment and how they got here.</p><p>“Are you really ready to take a step into the public eye?” she asked, a little worried. “We’ve kept it quiet for so long.”</p><p>“We’re finally able to be together, to be in the same city. Why not?” Lena replied, wanting to reassure.</p><p>“The company?” Kara hesitantly offered as an explanation, trying to tamp down the excitement of this step and remain mindful of Lena’s situation.</p><p>“You know I didn’t even want the company, Kara,” Lena gently reminded her. “But I was intensively lobbied to take it, and I do care so I’ve done my part – I know our operations like the back of my hand, I’ve been vetted up and down, and people I need on my side are on my side. With that done, we could be together now, openly. We could do normal,” Kara threw her a dubious look even as enthusiasm radiated from her, “okay, at least semi-normal things every day.”</p><p>Kara had to chuckle at the revision.</p><p>“But,” Lena broke it to her, “you may not pop up as Lena Luthor’s ‘mystery woman’ in a major city’s gossip column anymore."</p><p>“That was two times over the years, and we weren’t even dating the first time,” Kara defended, then added, “And I am fine with it never happening again.”</p><p>Kara took two steps to close the distance between them and pulled Lena into a hug, the feelings about this decision almost overwhelming. “You know how much I love you. I am all in to do this.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Lena replied, squeezing as tightly as she could to convey her happiness.</p><p>“You’re going to include a little production, aren’t you?” Kara asked over Lena’s shoulder.</p><p>“You bet I am,” Lena declared, then leaned back to search Kara’s face. “If that’s okay with you, of course.”</p><p>“I’m always with you,” Kara affirmed before kissing her girlfriend breathless.</p><p>They are just about to leave Kara’s office, Lena ready to return upstairs. Kara peers through the wall to see who is circulating.</p><p>“Given who’s outside,” she tells Lena, “anyone interested will know shortly.”</p><p>“Let’s do it,” Lena says, stepping just through the door with Kara right behind her.</p><p>Lena turns back towards her and they both say goodbye. Then, Lena leans in to give Kara a quick kiss on the cheek that may drift a little, pulling back with a happy look before heading off.</p><p>Noise in the immediate vicinity subsides for one or two seconds before people regain their composure and get back to their jobs. Except for the little pod of stunned faces that take several seconds more to recover. </p><p>“Oh. My. God.” Nia’s hand is at her mouth. “Did it just happen?”</p><p>“Yes,” Brainy confirms. His wasn’t one of the stunned faces.</p><p>“Finally!” Winn gives a little fist pump of appreciation for the couple.</p><p>“That took longer than expected,” Sam comments. “So, who won?”</p><p>Winn opens the pool sheet on his phone, searching.</p><p> “Tess Mercer.” His brow crinkles. “I don’t remember a Tess Mercer entering. That name isn’t familiar at all.”</p><p>He reaches over to tap away at Nia’s computer and scans through the corporate database of personnel. “Tess Mercer doesn’t show up anywhere in the company. How can she not exist?”  He’s shaking his head as he looks around at them, and that’s when he notices Brainy’s expression. “Wait a minute…”</p><p>Brainy chuckles at his friend’s realization. “I mentioned that she has many talents.”</p><p>“Point made,” Winn acknowledges, reflecting on it with a sigh. “Maybe we should just return the money.”</p><p>“Damn, that makes us all losers,” Nia states.</p><p>“That one’s just too easy,” Siobhan’s comment drifts over them as she struts by without a glance. </p><p>Winn and Nia stare after her but Sam ignores her and checks the time. “We need to get back,” she announces, waving to her crew.</p><p>As they leave, with Brainy giving a little two-finger salute, Nia’s thoughts are on Siobhan. “Siobhan didn’t know,” she states firmly, as if trying to convince herself.</p><p>None of them respond, but she can hear them discuss as they make their way to the elevator.</p><p>“Of course, she didn’t know,” Sam reiterates.</p><p> “There’s no way,” Winn agrees.</p><p>“There is a 1.7% chance,” Brainy’s voice trails off.</p><p>Kara has retreated into her office, closing the door and pulling out her phone.</p><p><i>I think they’re happy for us</i> she texts.</p><p>
  <i>Well I’m certainly happy we finally decided to start dating </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Maybe this is moving too quickly but tonight – your place or mine (smiling face)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>So forward. I’ll be there by 8 (heart emoji)</i>
</p><p>A content, joyful exhale is Kara's response as she puts her phone down and clicks on her computer to join her next conference call.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sam, Winn, Brainy, and Nia as a quartet was not something I ever imagined before they dropped into my head for this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>